When Elsa Comes Marching Home Again
by A Cold Touch
Summary: One shot Elsanna AU where Anna has to deal with Elsa having been called up for war. I may expand this later if I can get good enough plot stuff.


I don't own Frozen.

**A/N**: Just a short one-shot (get it? Because muskets are one-shot!) Elsanna AU. I may expand this if when I get a good idea for plot and stuff.

* * *

Today was going to be their last night together.

Last month, the Dominion of the Southern Isles and the Grand Duchy of Weselton marched off in a joint invasion of the Kingdom of Arendelle. Their combined strength smashed the Royal Army within a matter of weeks, and now the two nations are making headway to the capital city.

The shortage of manpower and the looming threat of defeat has made King Adgar - the sovereign of Arendelle - desperate for soldiers. In an unprecedented move, the King released an ordinance that announced that women over the age of twenty are to be conscripted to the Army. People vehemently protested his choice, but it had to be done for the survival of Arendelle.

Even though they were out in the rural lands of Arendelle, Elsa was not spared from the lottery. She just received the letter calling her to take arms a few days ago.

Needless to say, Anna did not take the news well. Ever since then, during the past few nights, Anna had lost hours of precious sleep as she agonized over Elsa going off to war to defend their homeland.

"Elsa, please, why do you have to go like this? We only have each other... It's just you and me..." Anna whispered lowly, her aching voice choked with anxiety.

Her older sister reached up and gently caressed her cheek. Her hand was lusciously warm, and Anna subconsciously raised her hand to keep Elsa's hand to her cheek. "It's for the best, Anna. You know that..." Elsa cooed.

Anna glanced upwards and met the blonde's warm azure eyes. It was hard to distinguish beneath the burning patriotic fervor in her eyes, Anna could sense there was still minute traces of fear far in the depths of Elsa's heart. She and her sister were the only ones left of their family; their parents having been dead for over three years now. Elsa took care of her since then, and they have grown intimately close over the past few years of emotional turmoil.

A sudden surge of emotion overcame Anna. She was going to lose it all if Elsa leaves. It might have been futile at this point, but alas, she attempted to convince her one last time to avoid the draft. The redhead straightened her back, and tried to meet her elder sister eye-to-eye.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Elsa," Anna protested. Anger swelled in her, and her voice shifted to a tone of desperation and rage. "Please, please, _please_, just throw that damn letter into the fire! They'll never know about it! We can run off into the woods!"

"Anna it's not that easy -"

The redhead wouldn't hear it. As she continued to plead, she felt her eyes turn watery. "Sure it will be easy! We'll start a new life! Just the two of us, alone... Think of the all the things we lose if you go off to this hopeless war, Elsa! We'll lose the farm, all our money..."

Anna took a deep breath. She was already trembling in anxiety again and hot tears were starting to make furrows down her cheeks. "I'll lose _you_..."

Elsa wiped her tears away, the flickering light of the fireplace casting shadows on Anna's face. She planted a soft kiss on her little sister's forehead. "It's going to be fine, Anna, don't worry. Our future depends on the survival of our country, don't you see? Every soldier counts. When I go off to fight for Arendelle, I'm also fighting for you..."

There was no fear in Elsa's voice, just that stubborn hope. Anna knew it there was nothing she can do to stop her sister from going off now. She was too far in her choice to convince her to turn back.

She sighed and rested her head against Elsa's bosom, savoring her warmth and the sound of her heartbeat. "Why must you be so damn stubborn?" Anne muttered under her breath.

Her sister only chuckled in amusement. "It got us this far after Mom and Dad died, Anna..."

She hates to admit it, but she does have a point there. "Oh fine..." Anna sighed in defeat.

"It will be okay, Anna, I promise..."

The redhead looked up and locked eyes with her. She puts on her most threatening pout and tried to sound as assertive as possible. "You better hope it will be okay. Because if it's not okay, I'll personally go to the front lines and drag you back home."

* * *

_The following morning _

"

Rucksack with supplies?"

"Check."

"Spare boots?"

"In the rucksack, so check."

"Spare change just in case?"

Elsa patted her pants pocket. "Check."

"Musket, bullets, and powder horn?"

It was obvious that Elsa's gun was ready for duty, but a final run through always never hurts. "Check, check, and check."

Anna folded the list she had into a neat square. She smiled appreciatively as she inspected her older sister. She already somewhat resembled an Arendelle Regular since she was in the matte grey coat and dark pants that she always wore when she went off to hunt. A very beautiful and tall Arendelle Regular to be more precise.

"Well, this is it Anna..." Elsa said as she adjusted her powder horn. "We won't be seeing each other for quite some time. I promise I'll write to you often. In fact, I'll start writing as soon as I get to the city."

"Just make sure you tell the courier or whoever that's going to send your letters to do it quick," Anna grumbled.

"I will."

"Good."

The two smiled at each other before embracing tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much, Elsa..." Anna sighed.

"Me too..."

"When will you come back?" Anna asked as she pulled back from the hug.

Elsa looked down towards the ground and inhaled deeply. "I don't know Anna. I don't know how long this war will last. My best guess is that the Arendelle winter will turn things around..."

Her voice trailed off. "Will you at least come home before Christmas?" Anna asked tenderly.

"I'll try -"

"Don't try!" Anna interrupted. "Promise me!"

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll come home before Christmas!" Elsa said hurriedly.

"You don't sound convincing," Anna chastised.

Her older sister raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you stalling me? Because you promised last night that you wouldn't stall."

"No!" the redhead barked as she crossed her arms and cocked her head away from Elsa. "Now go before I change my mind..."

She heard her sister sigh softly and started to walk away. Anna bit her lip as she watched her sister march off to war. A part of her, yearning to feel Elsa one last time before she leaves, momentarily took control of her. Like a moth drawn to a flame, Anna followed the calling of her instinct. She dropped the list she was holding in her hand, and it floated down towards the ground like an autumn leaf.

"Elsa wait! You forgot something!" Anna called out as she ran off to catch up with her before Elsa could mount her horse.

The blonde turned around, almost dropping her musket on the floor in shock. "W-Wait, Anna what did I forget?" she sputtered in panic. "Anna what are yo-"

Before she could even complete her sentence, much less figure out what she was missing, her little sister abruptly pulled her face down so their lips can come crashing together in a deep kiss. Elsa's eyes widened in sheer surprise, but to her own surprise, she quickly returned the kiss. Soon, desire that laid dormant in her soul surged forth, and she dropped her musket so she can pull Anna deeper into the a few precious minutes, the two stayed in their incestuous embrace. Their hands tangled in the other's hair, clingling to each other for their one final goodbye.

After what seemed like forever, the two sisters pulled out of the kiss. Both girls were blushing as red as roses. Anna glanced away while Elsa just stared at her with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Okay you have everything now," Anna said matter-of-factly, breaking the awkward silence. She bent down to pick up the dropped musket.

"A-Anna w-why -" Elsa stammered, too stunned about the sudden kiss to think of anything else. She was still trying to piece together what just occured in her head, and the reason of why her inner desires decided to go along with Anna.

"Well? What are you still standing around here for? Are you waiting for defeat? Your country needs you, you stinker!" her sister laughed softly.

Her words shook Elsa out of her trance. She cleared her throat and straightened her back. "Right of course," she said awkwardly as she took her musket. Her will to fight, despite already burning hot, was inflamed even further beyond she can imagine.

Anna only watched as her sister mounted her steed, Olaf. Before she rode off, she gave the younger girl one last, longling look. "Anna... I love you... And I'll do anything in my power to come back from this war alive..."

"I love you too, Elsa," Anna said tearfully.

With all goodbyes said and done, Elsa gave Olaf's reins a quick snap, and they rode off into the morning.


End file.
